Beautifully Kidnapped
by AriaStarz
Summary: Kagome is a beautiful rich model. Inuyasha and Naruku are Japan's biggest business men. After Kagome refuses Naraku's marriage proposal, he blackmails Inuyasha into kidnapping Kagome. Will Naraku get what he desires? Or will an unexpected love blossom...
1. Determination

**A/N: **Hope you guys like. R&R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Title: Beautifully Kidnapped**

**Summary: **Kagome is a beautiful rich model. Inuyasha and Naruku are Japan's biggest business men. After Kagome refuses Naraku's marriage proposal, he blackmails Inuyasha into kidnapping Kagome. Will Naraku get what he desires? Or will an unexpected love blossom in the magnificence of Thailand…..

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** M

**Age:** Kagome 19-Inuyasha 26

**Chapter One: Determination**

"Are you out of your mind! The mans pushin' 40!" Kagome shrieked. Kagome was a beautiful young adult coming from a family who were known as the top leaders in the entertainment business.

Kagome being nineteen was well into her modeling career hitting top of the charts. Kagome was a very breathtaking woman. She had a flawless glowing completion and perfect features. Her lips were as pink as a blooming cherry blossom and her eyes were a beautiful deep chocolate brown. She was very petit but also had luscious curves and a perfectly rounded chest.

She lived with her father Daisuke who was now the leader and sole owner of the Higurashi Corporations. After his father and mother had died, Daisuke, being an only child had inherited their riches and was able to almost triple their profits. Kagome also lived with her mother Yumi who was a stay a home mom, and her younger brother Souta who had just recently turned sixteen. Souta was one of the most popular teens in Japan. Unlike many other kids his age Souta was the lead singer in his band titled "The Demons" and he was also the star in a hit television series.

"But honey Naraku is only 30." Yumi stated after giggling at her daughters remark.

"That's still old…IM ONLY NINETEEN FOR GOD SAKES", Kagome was furious that her parents were even trying to arrange her a marriage to some old man she didn't even really know.

Daisuke placed a hand over his daughters shoulder seeing the pain and anger in her eyes. "Its alright Kagome , you don't have to. You mother and I just thought it wouldn't be such a bad idea since the marriage would lead our two companies to merge."

"Is that supposed to make me feel guilty?" Kagome shifted from her father's hold as she stood up from the dining room table.

"Of course not, you know we would never force you into it Kaggie." Daisuke smiled at his daughter as her eyes seemed to soften.

Kagome couldn't believe they would even ask her such a question. 'I swear sometimes all they think about is money and the business' She simply nodded at her father and paced out of the dining room.

Daisuke looked at his wife after watching Kagome leave the room. "She's upset"

"Yes, I can see why but she will forget about it" Yumi grabbed her husband's hand and smiled at him.

"I guess I'll have to tell Naraku that my daughter thinks he's too old" Daisuke joked as he and his wife laughed remembering what Kagome had said.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Hey superstar, you busy?" Kagome stood outside Souta's game room peering inside to see him playing Call of Duty. 'I guess that's a yes'

"Ummmm not really, why what's up?" Souta replied with his eyes still glued to the screen and his hand to the remote.

Walking in to the room Kagome plopped herself down on the couch that Souta had been sitting on. "Mom and dad just asked me to marry Naraku…"

"Ohh I se- WHAT?" Souta dropped his remote and turned to his sister giving her his full attention. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yea, they asked me to marry Naraku." Kagome repeated brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"Naraku? As in the Naraku who runs the Onigumo Corporation?"

"Yup, that's the one."

"And what did you say to them?" Souta said turning off his Playstation as it became too noisy to tolerate.

"I said "Are you out of your mind?"" Kagome repeated remembering what had occurred earlier that hour.

"You know they only asked because it would make our business grow ten times greater" Souta stated in disgust.

"Of course I know that, Naraku is the richest man in Japan….." Kagome rolled her eyes letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Actually not any more Kaggie, the Takahashi Empire is now number one I checked last night.

"Oh well I don't really care too much for that kinda stuff but I guess I should just be happy I don't have to marry him."

"You got that right but I can still see why your upset. Did you tell Sango yet?"

"Nope" Kagome clicked the power button on the remote as the 70 inch projector screen retracted into the ceiling. "I'll call her in a bit, you hungry?"

Souta smiled as Kagome stood up. "YUP"

"What do you want" Kagome giggled ruffling her little brothers hair. "I feel like pizza, how about you?"

"Sounds good, tell the cook to add extra cheese" Souta had a big grin on his face as Kagome walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"HA, now that bastard is number two. That's what he gets for declining my offer to merge!" Inuyasha laughed as he kicked back in his office chair while his secretary Kikyo gently massaged his shoulders.

Inuyasha's father Inutaisho, was indeed the owner of the entire Takahashi Empire. The Empire's major production was high tech security devices and FBI equipment that was used by not only the Japanese government but also by their citizens. Besides security features the Takahashi Empire also branched off to producing a whole branch of electronics as well as automobiles and sports bikes. He and his two sons Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been running the business together ever since they turned 16.

Inuyasha was a handsome young man who had just turned 26 years old. He was a hardworking man and was responsible for much of the profits gained in the company. He was very well known and admired by many of the women in Japan seeing that he was titled the best looking man in 2010. Inuyasha had long silver hair that reached his waist and being a half demon he did have doggie ears. He was a very tall six foot two man with a fine built muscular body. His golden eyes were placed perfectly on his tanned skin.

"Well seeing that you are in the lead I'm sure he will take you up on that offer." Kikyo said moving her hand from his shoulders down to his biceps.

Kikyo was a tall beautiful pale woman with dark brown hair that ended below her butt. Besides being Inuyasha's secretary she also freely tended to his personal needs when he needed them to be fulfilled. Although she hated to admit it, Kikyo did seem to take a liking to Inuyasha not only because of all the time they spent together in his office, but also because of the amount of money and power he held. Being former girlfriend of Naraku, Kikyo did indeed have her fun going for free rides, getting everything she desired and more. But Inuyasha however, seemed to be hard to crack.

"Keh, you think I don't already know that." Inuyasha snorted as he stood up from his chair walking to the large floor to ceiling window in his office.

Kikyo swiftly walked over to where Inuyasha stood as she began to massage him again moving up and down his shoulders before reaching his muscular chest. "Do your father and Sesshomaru know?"

"I'm sure they do, stats were posted last night." Inuyasha peered out the window gazing at the city before him while Kikyo still stood in front of him.

'I wonder what that bastard is thinking' Inuyasha thought laughing in his head.

"Well this calls for a little celebration" Kikyo whispered in his ear, letting her hands wander further and further down his body.

Inuyasha felt his arousal as Kikyo slipped her hands into his pants while pressing her breasts against his chest. He took his hand that was propped up against the window and wrapped it around her waist before crushing his lips onto hers.

"Get undressed." He simply demanded after pulling away from their lustful kiss.

Kikyo smirked as she did exactly what she was told.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Are you kidding me! I never would have thought Kaggie." Sango said though the receiver. Sango was Kagome best friend since they were kids. She was two years older than Kagome and lived in Tokyo with her little brother Kohaku.

"Yup so all that just happened about an hour ago" Kagome said eating her last bite of extra cheesy pizza.

"I'm shocked"

"So was I, not to mention upset and hurt." Laying on her bed Kagome stared at the ceiling taking the phone off speaker and holding it to her ear.

"Awhhh do you need me to come over tomorrow? We can go somewhere? Sango had felt so bad for her friend knowing how she must have felt about the situation.

"Don't you have work?"

"Yea I finish at 3 though" Sango said in relief.

"Wow, I'm shocked. Your usually busy from morning till night."

Sango giggled as she tied her long hair into a ponytail before climbing into bed. "Yea I know right? It's weird but I guess I got lucky."

"What is it this time? A boob job?" Kagome chuckled.

"ACTUALLY IT IS!" Sango laughed hysterically into the phone as she heard Kagome do the same. Sango was the most famous surgeon in Japan specializing in cosmetic practices.

Kagome instantly stopped laughing. "OH NO! I have a photo shoot tomorrow!"

"Are you serious? On the only day I get off early. What time is this shoot?" Sango said as her smiled turned into a frown.

"It's at five"

"Well we can go for lunch around 1:30 if you want?" Sango asked.

"Yea we can I guess, next time we'll have a full girls day with shopping and everything." Kagome said smiling. "So tomorrow at 1:30…Flower Garder Café?"

"Sure I love that place."

"I know, that's why I picked it."

Sango laughed before glancing at the time to see that it read 9:00pm. "Ugh, gotta get up at 5:00 tomorrow so I'm gona go to sleep Kaggie."

"Alright, night Sango." Kagome said before hanging up and shutting her eyes as she too was already in bed.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naraku sat in his office quietly as he drifted deep into his thoughts. He couldn't believe that the Takahashi Empire had risen before him merely a week after he had declined their offer to merge his business with theirs. Naraku had become furious, he was no longer number one and to think that it was Inuyasha who was ahead of him made his blood boil. 'Inuyasha, the man that Kikyo left me for after seeing he was the most wanted man in Japan, un loyal wench'

"Mr. Onigumo, there's a call waiting on line one for you" His secretary, Kagura said through the intercom that connected from his office to every other location in the building.

"Take a message, in not in the mood right now." Naraku calmly said before releasing the intercom button. Taking a sip of his brandy Naraku placed a hand on his head running his fingers through his long wavy black hair.

'It's 9:30pm, who would call at this hour?' Naraku thought to himself as he pressed one of the buttons on his phone that allowed him to listen into Kagura's conversation.

"Can I take a message he is not available at the moment" Kagura said.

"This is Mr. Higurashi calling in regards to the offer Naraku had proposed me. Please let him know that I will not be accepting his offer."

"No problem Mr. Higurashi, I will be sure to advise him." Kagura replied writing down a summary of what he had just said on a piece of paper.

"If he has any questions please have him call me"

"Alright sir, have a good night." Kagura said before hanging up.

Naraku stood up from his seat throwing his glass of brandy off his desk. Being known as one of the most powerful men in Japan he had never been refused an offer, never, not until now. Naraku stormed out of his office to catch some fresh air outside of his building.

'How could they refuse, I could have more than tripled their profits. Having the most beautiful women as my wife would have definitely attracted more attention to the Onigumo Corporation.'

Naraku gazed upon the city lights grinning as he came across a huge billboard that had a print of the famous Kagome Higurashi on it. 'I will have Kagome as my wife and I when I do I will stand before the Takahashi Empire once again.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

A/N: Hey guys this is my first chapter of my first story ever written, so I hoped you liked it! I know it was a slow beginning, but it'll get more exciting. Please review and let me know what you think, and if you have any idea's you would like to see in future chapters.

-AriaStarz

xoxoxo


	2. Proposition

**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, i'm glad you guys enjoyed so0o0o here's the next chapter, hope you like:)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Title: Beautifully Kidnapped**

**Summary:**Kagome is a beautiful rich model. Inuyasha and Naruku are Japan's biggest business men. After Kagome refuses Naraku's marriage proposal, he blackmails Inuyasha into kidnapping Kagome. Will Naraku get what he desires? Or will an unexpected love blossom in the magnificence of Thailand…..

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** M

**Age:** Kagome 19-Inuyasha 26

**Chapter Two: Proposition **

It was 12:30 pm the next day and Kagome had just slipped into a pair of dark jeans and a frilly pink tank top. She was getting ready for her lunch date with Sango and didn't want to be late, as she usually was.

"Kagome!" Yumi called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yea mom?" Kagome walked out of her room, across the hall and stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Your father and I are going to a meeting today don't forget you have a photo shoot at five."

Kagome ran her fingers through her wet hair. "I know, I know."

"Where are you going?" Yumi said, noticing her daughter had been dressed nicely.

"I'm meeting Sango at 1:30 for lunch" Kagome replied walking back towards her room.

"Alright, have fun Kaggie and be careful." Yumi yelled, still standing at the end of the stair case.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Being behind us, he will now try everything in his power to jump ahead, so we have to be on our guard." Inutaisho instructed to his sons as the three sat in one of the many conference rooms within their building.

Inutaisho had long silver hair just as both of his sons Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Like his eldest son he was a full-fledged demon and had the same pointy ears placed where a regular human's ears would be. Although he shared many of Sesshomaru's physical features his personality was much like his youngest son.

"Of course, knowing Naraku he will indeed plot something rather clever." Sesshomaru calmly stated, turning the television to the news channel.

"Well then we'll just have to come up with a bigger and better idea, that's all." Inuyasha replied, smirking towards the television as the reporter repeated the business stats, declaring the Takahashi's as number one.

"Yes, we will release the Ferrari prototypes tomorrow." Inutaisho finalized emailing his workers who were currently working on the specific project.

"Sounds good." Inuyasha smirked.

"Be sure you are both hear until seven tonight we have things to get done" Their father said sternly.

"Of course. But I will be out of the office for a couple of hours, I have to take mom and Rin to the airport at 2:30" Sesshomaru remembered.

"Airport? Where the hell is she going this time?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Hong Kong. Were you not there when we discussed this." Inutaisho chuckled seeing how confused his son looked.

"No, If I was there I wouldn't be asking now would I?"

"Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi, you have a call on line three." Kikyo interrupted through the intercom.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pressed the intercom button. "Gimme a minute I'll take the call in my office" With that he excused himself and strolled out of the conference room.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Izayoi, Inuyasha's biological mother and Sesshomaru's step mother was at home packing for her three week trip. She was so glad to be getting out of the house and away from all the business meetings. She hadn't had a vacation in a couple months and thought that it would be the perfect time to go. It was now the end of September and she had promised her daughter in law Rin they would have bonding time before Christmas.

"You done packing mom?" Rin asked, posted up against the frame of Izayoi's room.

"Almost honey." She replied neatly laying some clothing in a small suitcase.

Rin curiously looked at the suitcase. "Ummm aren't we going for three weeks? Your packing like we're going for a few days."

"Well I thought that we should pack light so that we could do some shopping dear."

Rin grinned and her eyes went wide. "REALLY"

"Of course, we're not only going to relax. My main purpose was for us to spend time. And what better way to do that than shop?" Izayoi laughed seeing the expression on Rin's face.

"You're the best mom!" Rin sat on Izayoi's bed watching her as she finished packing. "I guess that means I have to take out a couple of things…"

"Don't tell me you packed enough clothes for three weeks?"

"I actually packed for six." Rin giggled as her mother in law rolled her eyes.

"Where's Hotaru?"

"She's in the nursery on the third floor with Shippo and one of the nannies." Rin replied

After being married to Sesshomnaru for a year and a half, she had given birth to her first child Hotaru on February 3rd. Shippo was a little fox demon that Izayoi had adopted as a baby. Shippo was a great help to Rin ever since she had given birth to her baby girl. While Izayoi and Rin were in Hong Kong he would be there with the nannies to care for Hotaru when Sesshomaru was away at work.

"There all done" Izayoi said zipping up her suitcase.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Inuyasha returned to his office sitting on his chair before picking up the phone. "Hello, Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi speaking."

"Inuyasha" A cold voice came from the other end of the line.

"Naraku, you sound well." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Yes I am well indeed."

"Keh, I just thought you wouldn't have called after hearing the news." Inuyasha chuckled into the phone.

"Well I have simply called to request a proposition Inuyasha." Naraku smirked with a full glass of rum in his hand.

"How did I know. What is it? Don't tell me you want to merge now, is that it?"

"Actually there's a lot more involved than that, such things I cannot discuss over the phone." Naraku replied.

"Is that so Naraku, can't be that important." Inuyasha kicked his feet up onto his desk.

"Oh but it is. If your interested meet me today at 3:00pm at Tetsusaiga Bar and Grill." With that Naraku hung up not waiting for an answer.

Inuyasha too hung up the phone looking over to the clock seeing that it had read 2:33. 'Dammit what the hell does he want now, must be something good if he's willing to meet somewhere other than his office.' Inuyasha stood from his desk as Kikyo walked into his office with a cup of coffee.

"Not now Kikyo" he said looking around the room.

"Alright, is there any other way I could be of your assistance?" Kikyo said in a sexy tone of voice.

"My jacket, where is it" Inuyasha replied completely ignoring the aroused woman who stood in front of him.

Kikyo retrieved his jacket from the closet in his office where she usually put it every morning. Walking back over to Inuyasha she stood behind him and assisted him in putting it on. "Where are you off to?"

"Business." He walked out of his office after grabbing his car keys from his desk.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Inuyasha had stepped out of his Mustang after arriving at the Tetsusaiga Bar and Grill. It was 3:00 on the dot and he was now making his way into the restaurant.

"Hello sir- Mr. Takahashi!" The young lady at the front blushed while her eyes quickly widened.

"Naraku Onigumo, is he here?" Inuyasha asked with no expression on his face.

The girl nervously flipped through her book seeing that his name on the list. "Ye- yes he is, I will escort you to your table."

Inuyasha followed the girl to through the restaurant to the table where Naraku was indeed seated at.

"Inuyasha, so nice of you to come." Naraku smirked knowing that he would show up.

Inuyasha took a seat in front of him getting more than comfortable in his seat. "Keh, I had nothing better to do. So what will we be discussing today." He said sarcastically.

Naraku took a sip of his coffee before speaking. "Well, you do remember that offer you have proposed to me but a week ago, don't you?"

"I knew that's what this was all about" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So now you want to merge all of a sudden, correct?"

Naraku grinned. "Precisely, but that is not all I am going to offer you. Once we merge I am willing to split the profits sixty, fourty. Meaning you receive 60 percent of profits and I, the remaining 40 percent.

"And what good will that do you?" Inuyasha said now rather curious.

"I wasn't finished. In return I need you to provide me with a small favour."

"And what would that be?" Inuyasha snorted rolling his eyes.

"Miss Kagome Higurashi, Japan's top model, most beautiful women, daughter of Daisuke and Yumi Higurashi."

Inuyasha knew the woman he spoke of seeing her family was very wealthy and popular in the media. "What about her?"

"You will abduct her and do exactly as I say."

Inuyasha started laughing, Naraku was ordering him to kidnap some girl? Was he out of his mind? "And what makes your think I'm gona do a stupid thing like that" He spat out still laughing in amusement.

Naraku smirked once again, pulling out his laptop and showing it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as to what had been on the screen. His mother and Rin. He could see them on the plane, but who was watching them?

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS" Inuyasha was shocked and a little afraid of what he had seen; someone was watching his mom and sister in law.

"It's your mother and Rin of course, you know they are going to have one hell of a time in Hong Kong."

"You bastard! Who the hell told you that?"

"Well Inuyasha, I have my sources as do you I'm sure. But lets get down to business im sure your itching to know what exactly this is all about." Naraku was more than happy seeing the expression on Inuyasha's face, it was priceless.

"You see, I have over twenty men following your mother and Rin to Hong Kong, if you do not do as I please for the time that they are there…..I'm afraid they will have to suffer the consequences, bet it torture, or maybe even death Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's blood began to boil and his golden eyes were now bloodshot red, he wanted to kill the man before him right now. Of course that wouldn't do any good either knowing that he must have had his men surrounding the bar as well.

"All this for a dumb bitch!" Inuyasha growled trying now to let his anger get the best of him.

"She is rather important Inuyasha, of course you wouldn't know. But I need you to do exactly as I say and under no circumstance are you to tell anyone of our little deal. It's strictly stays between you and I, and of course my men. If you don't play by my rules then your mother and Rin will have to be penalized. So Mr. Takahashi, will you accept my humble offer?"

"Do I have a fuckin choice!" Inuyasha knew he had no choice either way it's a win/win situation for Naraku.

'If I decline, my mother and Rin will die, but if I accept I have to kidnap that girl and that'll probably end up with jail time and bad publicity.' Inuyasha knew that there was one thing to do, save him mother and Rin from being hurt, he would have to do exactly what Naraku wished.

"What do I do?" Inuyasha simply said giving up.

Naraku handed him a cell phone that was run under his company's cell phone service. "You are to communicate with me only using this phone."

"Is that it…"

Naraku also handed him a black bandana. "That's to protect your identity, when you get a hold of the girl."

'Why the hell does he care about my identity being protected? Maybe I will get out of this without any consequences.'

"Do you have any questions?" Naraku asked looking at a still shocked and angry Inuyasha.

"When does your little plan take action?"

Naraku grinned taking another sip of coffee. "It's 3:40 right now, which means Kagome should be concluding her lunch date. She will be leaving to go back home shortly and she has a photo shoot at 5:00pm today."

"So what? You expect me to go through with this right away?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow peering at the laptop that revealed his mother and Rin.

"I'll give you a week to complete the first part of this mission Inuyasha. Take action when you see an open door."

After collecting what Naraku had given him and fully understanding his mission, Inuyasha got up from his seat exiting the bar and grill.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

A/N: Still slow beginning, I know. But next chapter is when the fun starts, so stay tuned. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas or anything you want to see throughout the story let me know and I will try my best to include it.

-AriaStarz

xoxoxo


	3. Liberation

**A/N:** CHAPTER THREE HERE WE GO

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Title: Beautifully Kidnapped**

**Summary:**Kagome is a beautiful rich model. Inuyasha and Naruku are Japan's biggest business men. After Kagome refuses Naraku's marriage proposal, he blackmails Inuyasha into kidnapping Kagome. Will Naraku get what he desires? Or will an unexpected love blossom in the magnificence of Thailand…..

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** M

**Age:** Kagome 19-Inuyasha 26

**Chapter Three: Liberation **

"Isn't your shoot at five?" Sango asked looking at the time on her cell phone.

"Yea it is, why do you ask." Kagome scooped a piece of cheesecake onto her fork before shoving it into her mouth.

"It's 4:30 Kaggie."

"I can be a little late I guess."

"Really? Your parents are going to freak." Sango chuckled finishing up the last bit of her sundae.

"Yea you're probably right." Kagome frowned.

"Don't worry we can do this again another time." Sango smiled waving down the waiter.

The waiter smiled walking over to the table with her pen and pad. "Hi, what can I get you?" She said removing the empty plates and glasses from the table.

"Could we just get the bill please?" Kagome asked as the waiter nodded.

"Of course, I'll be right back in a few minutes." With that the waiter disappeared out of the room.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

It was 5:00 sharp and Inuyasha had just pulled up to the building where Kagome would be completing her photo-shoot. After locking his car he casually walked into the building looking for any sign that would direct him to his victim. 'This building is huge how the hell am I going to find this girl.'

He looked around a bit more before spotting the buildings business card on the floor a few feet away from where he had been standing. Picking the card up Inuyasha walked outside. After calmly looking around he walked across the street and into a payphone booth. He called the number on the business card and heard the receptionist pick up.

"Hi can you tell me where the 5:00 shoot is taking place today?" He asked

"Floor 14, suite 11" The lady responded.

Inuyasha hung up the phone before making his way back across the street and into the building. It was 5:15 and he had just gotten out of the elevator and onto the fourteenth floor. Walking through the building he finally got to suite eleven. Taking a deep breath Inuyasha peered through the window trying to scope out his victim."

'Where is she?' He had seen a few models there but was sure none of them were her. 'Don't tell me I came here for nothing.' Inuyasha scanned the room once more before turning and unexpectedly bumping into Kagome.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Kagome said looking up to see the tall handsome man that stood before her.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. "I-It's all right"

Kagome's lips pulled into smirk as she admired his exotic features. 'Wow his hair is beautiful, and his eyes…they're gold.' Kagome felt a blush tint her pale cheeks. "Are you one of the models?"

"No, I just-" Inuyasha couldn't believe how stunning she was, it almost made him forget what his intentions of coming there had been.

Kagome chuckled. "Sorry that's none of my business, don't bother explaining. I'm Kagome by the way." She said holding out her hand.

"Inuyasha" He shook her hand as she smiled.

"Inuyasha? As in Takahashi!" Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Yea that's me." Inuyasha chuckled. "Shouldn't you be getting to where ever you're going?" He said looking at his watch that had now read 5:20.

"Oh yea! Well it was nice meeting you." She smiled before opening the door to the suite.

"Yea you too Kagome…." Inuyasha replied as the door shut behind her.

'I see why that ass hole wants her.' Inuyasha walked down the hall and back to the elevator.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

It was almost 11:00pm and Kagome's photo shoot had just ended. Stopping on the first floor the doors to the elevator swung open and Kagome tiredly walked out. She began walking out to her car when she remembered the silver haired man she had met not too long ago. 'Mr. Takahashi…..' Kagome felt herself blush once again as their previous encounter replayed itself in her head. As she got to her car she attempted to unlock the door to her Audi but accidently dropped her keys.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

It was almost 11:00pm and Inuyasha had been sitting in a bar having a couple of drinks. He was situated in a spot that gave him clear view of the building that Kagome had been modeling in.

"Could I get another shot of patrone?" Inuyasha downed his sixth drink before waving down the bar tender for another.

"Sure" The bar tender smiled before handing him a shot.

After finishing the shot his attention was caught by the beautiful girl he had met earlier. He watched Kagome walk out of the building he had entered earlier that day. She was alone and there hadn't been any other people in the parking lot she was headed to. As he scanned the area around her Inuyasha noticed that he wasn't the only one who had been watching the girl. A man dressed in black was peering at Kagome from the side of the building. He was about Inuyasha's height, 6"2 and wore a bandana to mask his face. The strange man made his way toward Kagome while she had been approaching her vehicle.

'Who the hell is that?' Inuyasha watched intensely as the man got closer and closer. She was now a few feet away from Kagome without her noticing. Getting to her car Inuyasha seen her drop her keys and that's when it happened. The man that looked as if he was approaching Kagome grabbed her and covered her mouth before she could get to her keys.

At that very moment Inuyasha stood up and darted outside leaving a hundred dollar bill at the bar. Inuyasha could feel his blood begin to boil after witnessing what he had just seen. He quickly crossed the street seeing the man pull the helpless girl into an ally way on that same street.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome wanted to scream but was restricted by the man who had covered her mouth. As she tried to struggle out of his grasp his grip only tightened. Kagome was being pulled into a dark alley way where no one would be able to see her. 'Am I going to die like this' She was panting heavily as she was filled with fear and sorrow. She knew exactly what was going to happen to her and the man was way too strong for her to simply break free from.

"Don't worry baby I might let you go when I'm done" The man whispered in her ear pulling her further and further into the alley.

Tears began to stream down Kagome's face as she continued to struggle in the man's hold. Her muffled cries were not loud enough for people in the area to possibly hear, there was no way she was going to get out of this. The man began to leave trails of kisses down Kagome's neck while he still held her tight to him.

"Don't scream…" The man said softly as he uncovered her mouth and pulled out a knife.

"Please just let me go" Kagome wept trying to push him off.

"Shhhhh" As he continued leaving kisses down her neck he used his knife to cut open the front of her top.

Using his other hand he groped her bare breast underneath her bra. Kagome wanted to scream but knew she may be killed if she only dared. His hand ran down her breast to the button on her jeans. After fiddling with the button it finally popped open and he roughly pulled down her zipper.

"Please don't" Kagome begged shutting her eyes in fear.

'This is it; he's going to rape me…..' Kagome tears had been dripping off her face and then out of nowhere she felt as though his grasp on her had disappeared. Slowly opening her eyes she was overcome with hope and somewhat relief.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Please don't" Inuyasha heard her voice form deep within the alley way.

'He's a dead man' Inuyasha rushed into the alley way as anger began to take over. As he approached further into the alley the image of Kagome and the man became more and more clear. 'He's trying to…..' Inuyasha eyes blazed red when he noticed the man trying to put his hands down her pants. Right before the man could do so Inuyasha ripped him off of Kagome pushing him to the alley wall.

The man was startled as Inuyasha wrapped one hand around his throat and the other which he used to coldly punch him in the face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as the man brought the knife up to stab Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes were still blood red as his fangs got sharper. He swiftly grabbed the man's hand, snapping it before he could make a move. The man cried out in pain feeling all the bones in his wrist suddenly brake.

"Karma's a bitch." Inuyasha grabbed the knife drilling it into the man's head as blood began to pour out.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear as Inuyasha turned around. His eyes slowly retuned to the golden amber she had remembered and his fangs too went back to normal.

"Are you all right" He asked walking toward the terrified girl.

Kagome nodded still crying. She was so happy that she had been rescued but she never would have imagined it would be him if anyone. 'He's dead…' Kagome looked at her savior as he stood right in front of her.

"Here put this on" Inuyasha quickly took off his jacket covering Kagome with it.

"Th- thank you" She said looking up at him.

"Don't worry about it, you can have it."

"No… for saving me" Kagome felt as though she couldn't move, she hadn't been so overwhelmed in her life. Although she had been standing still she was shacking and didn't even realize it.

"Don't worry about it…" Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style noticing that she was in too much shock to even walk.

'He saved me….I can't believe I was saved….'

"I think I should probably take you home." Inuyasha said walking out of the alley way.

Kagome simply nodded as the tears from her face began to slowly dry. How did he know she was in trouble? Was he still in the building where they had bumped into each other earlier? As Inuyasha crossed the street she noticed that he had parked in the lot where the bar had been. 'That's how he saw me I guess' Unlocking his car doors, Inuyasha placed Kagome in the passenger seat before shutting the door and jumping into the driver seat.

"Th-that man…..you killed him." Kagome said as they began to drive out of the parking lot.

"I know" Inuyasha chuckled.

"But what if someone finds out? Won't you get in trouble?" Kagome asked.

"Me and you were the only ones there." Inuyasha said casually stopping at one of the street lights.

"You're not worried." Kagome looked at him but saw no sign of fear or worry on Inuyasha's face.

"That bastard deserved it." Inuyasha's eyes gleamed red for a split second as he remembered the sight of the man holding Kagome against her will.

Inuyasha hated to see women being taken advantage of. His mind was so filled with rage that he wasn't even thinking about his deal with Naraku. For some reason he was just strictly concerned with the safety of the girl who had been sitting in his passenger seat.

"Make a right at the next lights." Kagome instructed as Inuyasha was approaching closer to her house.

Inuyasha nodded and did as she told.

"I live in Palace Gardens." Kagome said brushing a strand of hair off her face.

"I know exactly where that is." Inuyasha smiled looking toward Kagome for a quick second. 'She's too good to be true….how can someone be so gorgeous….'

"Oh good" Kagome replied finally smiling back at him.

Pulling up to the gates of Kagome's three story house Inuyasha turned off his car. "You sure you're okay?" He asked turning to look her way once again.

"Yea I'm fine, thanks again for everything Mr. Takahashi." Kagome opened the door to the passenger seat.

"Don't mention it, and call me Inuyasha." He too opened his door and stepped out as he escorted Kagome to the front of her house.

"Hey do you wanna have lunch tomarow?" Kagome asked walking up the white pathway leading to her front door.

"Lunch? I have to be there tomorrow during that time. How about dinner?" Inuyasha stopped walking as the two stood at the front door of her house.

"Yea that works too." Kagome said smiling.

"All right then I'll pick you up at seven." Inuyasha started backing away from the door.

"Sounds good."

"Then I guess I'll see you then" Inuyasha replied

"Okay goodnight and thanks again." She said blushing after Inuyasha flirtatiously winked at her.

"Goodnight." After watching Kagome walk into her house he began to make his way back to his car.

Taking out his phone to look at the time he noticed he had an anonymous message._ "time is ticking" _That's all the message read. Inuyasha knew right away it had been a message from Naraku and that's when it hit him. 'What am I doing…..'

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoyed it. I'm starting school again soon but I will try my best to be consistent with my updates. Please review and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas let me know.

-AriaStarz

xoxoxo


End file.
